Cabin Fever
by Artemis 85
Summary: The Teen Titans go on a camping trip and invite Titans East too, what freaks will thy encounter? What adventures will they go on? And the biggest question yet will they come out alive? Ands whats with Speedys get rich quick scheme?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own the teen titans or anything else you or someone you know finds familiar. If I did own anything I wouldn't be writing this would I?.

Chapter 1: Suggestions.

It was another ordinary holiday Sunday, no one not even Slade attacked on Sundays, what kind of psycho attacks on a Sunday? ( maybe the author but we wont go into that )

The Titans were doing various things, Starfire was trying to cook, Raven was trying to meditate but Beastboy wouldn't stop bugging her, Cyborg was washing his 'baby' and Robin was trying to find a lead on Slade.

Robin got really peeved, screwed up the newspaper, and threw it out the window.

"God damit I'm never gonna find Slade" He yelled oblivious to the fact that Slade was currently living in 'Toys ' R' us'.

"Robin please; Starfire started, "Why don't you do the chilling out?"

"Hey yeah, why don't …..nah it's a stupid idea".

"What, what" yelled Cyborg who magically appeared on the set because I said so wearing a yellow apron and still holding a garden hose.

"Well we could….nah".

"What, what, what could we do".

"Well…..nah".

"Bb if you don't tell me what your idea is now I'll blast ya", Cyborg emphasized this by bring out his sonic canon,

"We could go camping" Bb quickly spat out.

"Ah good", said cyborg all knowingly like.

"We are not going camping!" Raven yelled at the top of her vocal cords.

"Why the Hell not bitch" Asked Bb.

Just then the doors of the titans tower burst opened and Aqualad walked in.

"Your garbage is in my ocean" ,He said obviously really pissed off, ice dripping off every word, "Fix it", He said snarling ready to rip a mans arm off for one of his beloved oreos.

"Well, I'm gonna go for a swim", Robin called out to no one in general as he walked outside.

Aqualad walked over to the couh and plonked down, not waiting to be invited in. Starfire walked over to him.

"Um friend Aqualad we are going on the camping trip and we were wondering if you would like to come along?".

"Yeah sure, hang on I'll just call up BumbleBee .

10 mins later…

After about ten minutes of negotiating with Bee, he turned to her with an answer.

"See you guys tomorrow then", He said as he walked out and swam home.

Robin walked back inside a few minutes later, two toxic waste barrels under his arms and the crumpled up remains of his newspaper hanging from his mouth.

"Friggin Aquafag", He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Titans East

It was a beautiful day at Titans East, not a cloud in the sky, birds were chirping and other animals were doing things to keep their species from dying out.

BumbleBee walked in through the hall door of the Titans East tower into the living room.

"Boys" She said

They didn't respond, instead they continued their activities, Mas and Menos were fighting over a photo of Starfire, Speedy was having the usual WW3 with his hair and Aqualad was sprawled out on the couch sleeping, with a distant smile on his face, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

She sighed, "Boys" she said in a more aggravated tone.

She walked over to the kitchen and out of the top drawer she pulled out a megaphone.

"The 'XXX2000',"She said to herself "Cool, this will definitely get their attention for sure".

She took a deep breath…

"BOYS!" She screamed into the megaphone.

Mas and Menos were still fighting and had brought out the big guns, wooden planks, they were fighting over a giant Starfire plush toy too, Mas smacked Menos over the head with the plank instantly KO'ing him he retreated back to his room, head up high plush toy at hand, he walked into his bedroom to do unmentionable things with it.

Speedy got such a shock that he pulled out hair in his comb, he screamed loudly like a girl, he looked longingly at the remains of hair in twined in the comb, and cursed himself for looking in his compactor because he started to cry.

Aqualad had rolled over but was still sleeping.

She sighed in annoyance.

"Okay if you've forgotten and obviously have were going camping so go get packed, if you're not coming you can stay here and clean up the tower.

Speedy instantly pulled a broom from behind his back. He was still a bit sore form the ordeal from 'winner take all'.

"How'd you do that?" Yelled Bee.

"Its easy" Aqualad butted in, "Here wanna milkshake?", He put his hand behind his back and pulled out a pink milkshake bottle and shaked it temptingly in front of her face.

"Yeah thanks, anyway Starfires gonna be there too, ya know if your interested".She said slyly.

"Yeah well I'm gonna go pack ,"He stated casually, he sped off to his room tripping most of the way.

The rest of the team followed . Apart from Menos who was still on the floor, unconscious and gargling slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, the Crazy frog song or any members of the Justice league. I wish I did though I wanna be rich.

Chapter 3: The Dreaded car trip.

Somehow both Titans teams managed to cram themselves into the small T-car.

BumbleBee was sitting on Cyborg's lap who was of course driving, he didn't trust a lot of people with his car, Robin was sitting side- by side in the passengers seat with speedy, Aqualad was pushed into the left hand side door and was sitting next to Mas who was sitting next to Starfire who was sitting next to Menos who was sitting next to Raven. Beastboy was literally a fly on the wall, which was actually quite scary if you thought about how perverted he could be back at home with the mini cameras he stole from Cyborg.

Aqualad was extremely pissed off at the moment swearing about how small the T-car was and was also trying to ignore how the door handle was digging into his kidney.

"Goddamn these tiny Earth transportation vehicles".

Raven was thinking about her feelings towards Beastboy and how every time she saw him do something, which she considered cute, she would blow up something, she felt so awkward.

"But it seems I'm not the only one who has been bitten by the love bug" she thought looking over at Speedy and Robin who were watching Mas and Menos in the rear view mirror obviously making sure they didn't try to do anything fresh "Lucky them".

Then all of a sudden there was a huge thud sound.

"Ah Crap" said Cyborg.

"Whats wrong Cy?" asked Beastboy.

"I ran something over"

He stopped the car.

Cyborg, Speedy and Robin got out of the car and walked over to a ditch.

"Dude, you didn't notice that?" yelled Speedy.

" Are you on drugs or something, you didn't run something over you ran someone over!" yelled Robin.

Lying unconscious facedown in the ditch was no other than HotSpot.

The three guys dragged Hotspot out of the gutter, popped the boot of the T-car and threw him in.

They got back in the car and continued driving.

"Friend Cyborg what was the object you 'ran over'?" asked Starfire.

"Oh, just a cat".

She was about to ask something else when sirens were heard.

"Ah, shit, your not taking me to jail!".

Cy stepped on the gas and sped off followed by about twelve police cars.

( If you've seen 'gone in 60 seconds' the original you'll understand were this is going.)

He sped over a huge bump in the road and it took him about 5 minutes of slow-mo to finally nose dive back to the ground.

He put the turbo boost on and in a flash they were gone. They pulled into a Mobile service station.

"Yeah I'd liked to get my car washed" He said to the car washing lady

She looked at the car " Would you like buffing and polishing too sir?"

"Nah just wash it, but be careful with her and be gentle!"

He obviously didn't notice the 'v' in his bonnet.

When she was done they drove out and continued on their quest to get to the camping site.

Raven continued pondering her true feelings towards Beastboy, and his goofy fuzzy green face kept popping into her head, and it made her smile.

Meanwhile……

An unsuspecting Motorist drove past the Titans in his Nissan singing badly to the 'Crazy frog' song when all of a sudden his front tire was encased in black energy and popped, his car swerved out of control and skidded into a near by tree. His car burst into flames and he jumped out and did the stop drop and role procedure, grabbed a fire extinguisher out of no where and put out the fire.

"Wwwwhhhooopppsssss" she thought quite happy to see that Beastboy didn't see what just happened, it was annoying when he got all conservative and stuff .

"Uh,oh, hold on guys jutter bars", Yelled Cy.

Everyone braced themselves while Cyborg sped over the jutter bars. He liked Jutter bars especially when Bumblebee was sitting on his lap.

Somewhere far but not to far away…

The Green Arrow and Dr.Light were sitting in a cabin making bets whilst playing cards ( go fish of course, the best card game)

" The Teen Titans are coming camping, ya know in the cabins across the lake", Arrow

said.

"Yeah, ya wanna be Jason this time?" Asked Dr.L ,coyly looking up from his cards.

"You read my mind, oh look at that" He placed his cards down on the table" Royal flush You loose" he said in a slow dramatic voice.

"Uh were playing go fish"

"Oh, whoops."

"Your such an ass"

"I know don't tell me things I already know, it agitates me!"

"Okay well I'm gonna go look for my Freedy costume I'll see you later". Said Dr.L as he ran outside into the shed.

The Green Arrow just sighed and pulled out his favorite chainsaw from under his bunk bed, he grinned evilly and thought about his former side kick, Speedy and somehow his grin became bigger and more eviler.

In Slade's evil lair…..

Slade somehow heard news about the camping trip too, probably the video cameras he had installed in various places but honestly who knew.

Slade was packing his camping gear into the back of his orange and black Corvette Stingray.

His gear consisted of 'Do it yourself torture devices', camo gear , food, and a pair of speedos, as well as other stuff.

"Whoops, what are those doing in there?" He said while pretending to throw them away and stuffing them back in, his eye all shifty like.

He waved to his faithful butler WinterGreen before driving out of his base into the sunset.

When he was out of site WinterGreen pulled out his cellphone and invited all his butler buddies including Alfred, Batmans butler, over for a party.

"Woot, party!" He screamed loudly before running to go find some beer and lampshades. He was a good party thrower apparently.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Skin face  who is reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else or the justice league.

Chapter 4: Arrivals.

After what seemed forever the Titans finally arrived at the camping spot.

The doors of the T-car immediately swung open and the Titans tumbled out, Cyborg ran over to the boot and popped it open to make sure Hotspot was still alive, and he was.

After hoisting him out of the boot, Starfire, Raven, Aqualad, Bumblebee and Beastboy gave him unbelieving looks.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that I ran Hotspot over on the way here and dragged him into the boot" said Cy.

"Oh is that it Cy, I thought it would be more important than that" said Raven sarcastically.

"No that's about it"

Awkward silence……

"Okay everyone turn around and look at our really cool bunks" said Robin really excited.

They all turned around only to stare in utter disbelief at where they were supposed to be staying.

The cabins were a moldy brown colour and looked slightly unstable, kinda sinking into the ground, and animals were scurrying in different directions, including squirrels, but no one knew the squirrels were planning the human races demise, and that they were planning to rule the world.

"Dude were supposed to be living in those for how long ?" asked Beastboy slightly agitated.

"A we-agh" Robin was cut of by Bee strangling him.

"Where the hell am I?" yelled Hotspot who had just woken up and was rubbing his head, "Last I remember I was about to walk across the road, and then nothing".

"Friend Hotspot you have awakened!" cheered Starfire as she hugged him.

"Well I've obviously died and gone to heaven," He pointed at all of the Titans except Starfire, "You, you, you, you, you, you, you and you," he also pointed to a squirrel, "Get out of my heaven now!".

"Dude your not in heaven Cy hit you with his car" said BB matter-of-factly.

"Oh…..YOU HIT ME WITH YOUR CAR?" Hotspot pointed an accusing finger at Cy.

"Hey well I didn't hit you that hard, you're still alive"

"Oh that makes it so much better". He replied crossing his arms.

"Friend Hotspot to make up for Cyborg's mistake why don't you come camping with us?" asked Starfire.

"Well I'm here now aren't I?"

"Um dude you might want to look at where were gonna be staying before you make any decisions." Said BB.

Hotspot looked at the cabins and he nearly cried, he got up and walked over to Bee who looked like she was trying to snap Robin's neck.

"Bee that's not how you do it you gotta throttle him like this" Hotspot said as he grabbed Robin and started shaking him by the neck viciously, and amazingly still retaining his death grip on him.

"Oh" she said, "Like this?" she stole him back and did what he did.

" No, no like this" He snatched him back from her.

Raven tapped him on the shoulder " Hey can I have I go?" she asked but was interrupted by Speedy.

"Hey don't push in get in the back of the line"

"There's a line?" said Raven

"Friends, you should be ashamed of yourselves" said Starfire as she grabbed him and placed him on the ground.

"Aaaawwwww". Said the others in disappointment.

After Robin regained his composure.

"Guys its not about how the bunks look its about the fun we have together." He stated happily.

"I'm going to kill you" said Bee.

"Please friends let us admire the insides of our bunks" said Starfire almost prancing over to the girls bunks.

Raven and Bumblebee followed Starfire to their bunk, also making rude hand gestures towards Robin along the way, and to not do any stunt like this ever again.

The guys gave death glares at Robin and also walked off to their cabins.

Robin sighed and followed close behind.

"Its gonna be a long three days" he thought.

In the girl's cabin………

The girls admired their cabin, it was okay for a little room in the middle of nowhere, their mattresses were a little bit torn but they had magically brought their own. It had 3 bunks which made 6 beds.

They fixed it up a little bit, a few repairs here and there, a few rugs here and there and it was fine.

In the boy's cabin……….

Sadly the boys were not as lucky as the girls their bunks looked like a bomb site, beer cans and bottles were strewn all over the place, there were animals living under the bunkbeds, the mattresses were an unhealthy colour, the floors boards had snapped in some places, and the windows had been broken.

Hotspot was giving Robin a death glare that could make Yoda and Darth Vader piss their pants.

"Well we could always do a few little repairs" said Aqualad.

"Thank you Aqualad!" Robin yelled a little too enthusiastically, "I mean, uh yeah, cool, yeah we could use Cy's tool box to help, and stuff".

After a few repairs you know replacing windows shooting the animals, uh I mean flinging the animals out the window, no wait nudging the animals outside into the cold, they were done, they were tempted to burn the mattresses but then they'd have to pay for them and they were really cheap so the boys just dragged them outside instead.

It had the same amount of bunk beds quite roomy, once they'd gotten all the animals out, and used air freshener in the place it was a really cool pad.

Once they were done they went to visit the girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to update, thanks to those people reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't own Freedy or Jason from any action or horror movies, I own nothing zilt, nadda nothing! So please don't sue me.

(A-N: This isn't one of my best chapters it's pretty much laying everything out for upcoming scenes, in upcoming chapters, so don't flame to much.) )

The Boys walked over muddy terrain and avoided vicious scurrying animals to finally arrive at the cabin of the girls.

They knocked on the door ……

"Coming!" Starfire ran up and answered the door.

"Hello friends" she answered all chirpy like.

She'd obviously changed and was now wearing a white tank top really small purple shorts and green sandals. Robin, Speedy, Hotspot, Mas and Menos started drooling anime style everywhere.

"Friends?" she waved her hand in front of their faces.

"Sorry!" they all yelped in unison apart from Mas and Menos who spoke Spanish instead.

"Este lugar me encanta! ( This place is great )" Mas yelled checking out Starfire.

"Vaya hembra ! ( What a babe! )" Menos cheered.

She just looked at them like they were psychos or something.

"Riiiight, um you may come in friends"

They strode in and sat on an unused bed they were quite impressed at how well the girls had managed to clean up the cabin. The cabin had pink curtains and some rugs laid neatly out on the floor, their beds were completely spotless, not a wrinkle in site it kinda looked like a computer simulation in the boys mind nothing could ever be this clean.

"Hello ladies" said Speedy cockily, obviously quite up himself from his self-esteem.

Raven continued meditating and Bumblebee continued reading her book.

Robin saw how much this damaged Speedy's ego and nearly burst out laughing because no one wanted to listen to him, but being the former side-kick of Batman he'd learnt some self control. "Anyway what are you girls planning on doing tonight?" Robin asked.

"Sleeping" Bee replied trying to state the obvious.

"You don't say now" Hotspot said dully.

"I do say"

"Well we where thinking of playing Truth or dare ya know games" chimed in Aqualad.

"Mmm" she replied not showing any interest what so ever.

"Oh god don't you get it we want you guys to come to a stupid campfire and play stupid campfire games with us!" Speedy yelled.

"And eat s'mores" said BB.

"Did somebody call my name?" asked See-more who randomly burst through the door.

"N-no" Hotspot said confused.

"We didn't say See-more we said s'mores, and what the hell are you doing here anyway!" Cyborg yelled, saying something for the first time in this chapter.

"Ya know I was kinda wondering that myself" he shrugged "Oh well……..you didn't see anything" he randomly said waving his arms around secretly in front of his face as he slinked out the door and closed it.

There was silence for a few minutes as everyone just looked at the door bewildered.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder" said Raven, eyes still shut, hovering over her black and blue bed. ( And it will only get weirder muhahahah)

"That's not weird have you ever seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail, now that was weird and random but still funny" said BB proud of himself .

"What an idiot" thought Raven "I'll give him credit though, he is a cute idiot"

"K so do you girls want to hang out with us later and play games and eat dinner?" Robin asked.

"I'm definitely up for dinner" Bee and Raven said.

"I too require nourishment and I also feel quite board" Starfire admitted pointing at her growling stomachs. (Remember she has nine stomachs from the 'Mother may I' episode).

L8R…L8R…. L8R…L8R….

Bumblebee slammed her book shut and threw it on the floor.

"You girls ready?" she asked Star and Raven.

"Yep" they said looking up from their crosswords.

They got off their beds and walked outside.

The boys were outside too Robin was cooking and being talked to by Aqualad, something about destroying evidence and fish, BB was talking to animals and Cyborg was reading a playboy, which he immediately threw somewhere behind him and gave the girls a 100 watt smile, and then pulled out a Donald duck comic reading it all shifty like.

The women tribe, whoops I meant the girls walked wearily down the steps over to a log seat and sat down in a row. After about ten minutes of uncomfortable silence Speedy ran up to Starfire.

"Hey Starry, watcha doing?" Then Hotspot ran up and pushed him off the log "Hey Starfire, how ya doing" he asked.

"I am fine friend Hotspot, but I believe friend Speedy is not" she looked behind her at Speedy who's eyes were all swirly and his foot twitching.

"Ah he'll be fine" Then Robin ran up and started swatting him with the spatula.

"Get away from her!" he growled and Hotspot and Speedy ran off.

Mas and Menos tiptoed over too Starfire and gave her random gifts consisting of chocolate hearts bears and cards along with phone numbers.

"Esta es mi numero de movil" ( Heres my phone number) said Menos.

"Que haces esta noche?" ( what are you doing this evening)asked Mas all flirty.

"Oi!" Mas and Menos turned around to face Robin holding a burning hot spatula with meat fat dripping off it.

"Si?"

"Get. Away. From. Her. Now!" He said waving the oily spatula hypnotizing in front of their faces.

They both ran off screaming to the near by toilets.

"Thank you friend Robin" said Starfire .

"Your welcome" he replied blushing and walked back to the barbecue.

Speedy and Hotspot had watched the whole thing form behind a huge Willow tree grinding their teeth.

"Hey you just saw what I just saw" asked Speedy through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, we should kick his butt!" said Hotspot.

"Yeah lets do some butt kicking,….oh wait…. What about Starfire?"

"What about Starfire?"

"Ya know she'll stand up for him…._and kick our butts_!"

"Yeah but what else can we do?" asked Hotspot.

"Have you actually thought about it properly?"

"Oh yeah"

They sat down and thought about random stuff for a good twelve minutes…

"Hey, I've got an idea, lets tie Starfire too a tree and then get Robin" said Hotspot.

"Um, that won't work how about…"

"We prank him real good!"

"Yeah lets get to work!"

So they run off to go devise a plan….

"Done, right lunch is ready!" yelled Robin.

"Yay!" everyone cheered including the two pranksters who just came running out of their cabins.

Everyone sat down and started eating their dinner Speedy and Hotspot couldn't stop giggling.

"Hehehehe whats sooo funny?" asked Raven.

"Oh nothing" Speedy replied.

"Riiiiight, that's what they all say then a hairy, smelly monster comes out and he's like _raaaaa_ and were like _eppppp_ then he smashes us and were like _owww _and he's like _how d'ya like me now_" Beastboy said all paranoid.

"Um BB did you get into my crack again?" asked Cy.

"No, but the monster might". He said looking around suspiciously

"Everyone shut up and eat your tea" hollered Bumblebee.

So everyone started shoveling food into their mouths.

They finished soon after ……..

"Can we play games now?" whined /asked Aqualad he secretly wanted to really embarrass Cyborg and Robin.

"If we must" Raven said unenthusiastically.

"Oh,oh can I go first?" squealed Aqualad in a girlish voice.

"Um yeah sure" said Robin.

"Ok,ok" he took a few deep breaths "Ok Robin I dear you to run into the cabin, strip off, wrap yourself up in a bed sheet and come back out".

Robin looked angrily at Aqualad, but it didn't faze him because Robin was wearing that really secret mask.

"Ah forget it Robbie's to much of a wimp" said Cyborg.

"Yeah he's a chicken" Beastboy emphasized this by turning into a chicken and walked around clucking.

"I am so not a chicken!"

"Yes you are" Cy said.

"Am not!"

"I'm afraid you are" said Hotspot.

"Am not"

"Okay if your not such a chicken go do the dare" Cyborg dared him.

"Fine I will then!" Robin stomped off.

"Reverse psychology always works" Cyborg said to himself.

"Friend Cyborg it is not nice to pressure someone into something they don't want to do" Starfire said looking up at him with big eyes the ones she uses on Robin, ya know the big watery pools of emerald that Robin always mentioned in his diary.

"Hey he didn't have to do it" he quietly said back.

Then Robin came back out, a bed sheet wrapped around him tightly cursing in many different languages. He sat back down heavily on the log hoping he wouldn't get splinters.

"Ok, happy now!"

Everyone nodded but Starfire and Raven.

"Good, now it is my turn so Speedy I dare you to knock your self out on that tree!" he pointed to a really huge tree with thorny branches sticking out of it.

"But.."

"Do it or God help me I will do it for you"

"Okay come up here and do it for me!" Speedy thought Robin was going to do the whole dare instead of the following…

Robin walked in a fairly straight line towards the tree completely walking past Speedy still holding up the bed sheet around himself tightly. Then without warning Robin spun round and pushed Speedy into the tree trying to smash his head on it too bad Speedy was trying his hardest to push the tree away from him.

Starfire and Hotspot ran up to the pair and tried pulling them apart, sad really, the pair of fighting boys didn't really want to be parted, not in a good way either, grabbing at each other throwing punches here and there.

"Friends should not be fighting, they should be kind and considerate towards each others feelings, you two are acting like a pair of Glornarf bazorrkas" Starfire said telling them off.

"Were sorry" they both said Robin throwing a punch at Speedy, Speedy slapped him back and they broke out into an all out bitch-fight.

"Dude, save your strength your gonna need it for when we totally embarrass that little punk ass bitch". Hotspot coarsely whispered to Speedy.

"Yeah, yeah I know I get the picture" He said back looking up towards the heaven as if to say 'God give me strength'.

Hotspot slapped him on the back and they trudged over to the people sitting on logs.

"Were going to hit the sack for the night we'll see ya later" they both said.

"Yeah, okay we'll see ya tomorrow" Robin said all know-it-all like.

Speedy gritted his teeth and stomped off to the boys cabin, shaking the heavens along the way, Hotspot scurrying after him.

Everyone turned their attention back towards the game of truth or dare.

"Ok, ok; Robin looked around the small group " Bumblebee I dare you to strip off!"

Bumblebee's mouth droped.

"Yeah you heard me, shove that in your pipe and smoke it!" he yelled.

The other boys started chanting "Do it, do it, do it, do it" Starfire and Raven rolled their eyes. Bee stood up, kicked Robin in the shin and slapped the other three boys and headed for her room.

"Wait we were only kidding" BB yelled. "Yeah don't leave us" Cy wailed.

Mas and Menos didn't know what the hell was going on so they just went to their bunks.

Mas&Menos, Mas&Menos, Mas&Menos, Mas&Menos….

(A\N: Yeah hi, when Mas and Menos talk it's supposed to be in Spanish, but I wrote it in English and it might be in brakets.)

Speedy was saying something to Bee, but Menos didn't quite understand, all he really understood was that Bumblebee was really pissed off and that Robin was going to experience some intense pain very shortly.

"WWAAAAAAHHHH; Robin screamed in pain as he clutched his shin "What the hell!"

"Yeah well screw you too" said Bee and she stomped off to her room.

Menos turned to his brother "Hey bro?"

"Hmmmm"

"Do you want to ditch this thing"

"Hell no this is one of my favorite soap operas, see you can soo tell that Robin loves Bumblebee and is going to propose!" he glared at his brother.

"Dude Robin likes Starfire, don't you see the looks he's giving her? He obviously wants to be with her forever"

"That's all eternity, you dumbass"

"Yeah whatever, talk to my fingers"

Menos just shook his head. "So do you want to ditch this joint or not" Menos whispered harshly to him.

"Yeah this soap is getting so old, its like torture you have to watch it every day" he inquired him as he slid carefully off the log, as does his brother, and they walked over to their bunks, thus ditching the game of truth or dare.

They walked into the boys bunk room speaking fluently in Spanish and immediately noticed Speedy and Hotspot up to something dirty.

"Um, hey how's it going?" Hotspot asked.

Mas and Menos ignored them both and sat on Meno's bed.

"Hey Menos?" Mas asked his brother.

"Yeah dude?"

"Do you want to wind people up around this joint?"

"Hell yeah what did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking since we have absolutely no chance with Starfire"

Menos's posture slumped over a bit as he sighed a very disappointed sigh.

But Mas continued " That we could play cupid, ya know dress up as fairy's and mess things up for everyone"

"Yeah like…?"

"Well for example we could leave love notes in places they aren't supposed to be in or work with those guys and do pranks with them" Mas pointed over his shoulder at Speedy and Hotspot who were sitting over a desk, whispering looking pretty suspicious.

"I have finally gotten your drift brother". Said Menos as they both went over to Speedy and Hotspot and somehow translated a plan.

BACK AT TRUTH OR DARE:

"I am going to bed you guys suck and you are abusive; Robin pointed at Bee "And I would like to also say that I feel sorry for the people that have to live with you"

"Nice speech Robbie pooh, now go away"

"You now what guys I'm pretty sick of you all as well so see ya' Raven said just after Robin had departed.

"Yeah me too" said BeastBoy he found it kinda boring when Raven wasn't around. Aqualad just did what he did making sure he didn't try anything fresh with his beloved Raven.

So only Bumblebee and Cyborg were left they sat down and talked about random stuff like the weather and ice cream flavors, just enjoying each other's company until the fire died out, which was about 12 o'clock.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning: It was about 3 in the morning and the girls were chatting about girly stuff.

"So who do you like Raven?" asked Bumblebee.

Raven blushed, "Like I'd tell you" a near by tree blew up revealing the toilets.

"That tells me that you like Beastboy"

"Yeah well you like Cy"

"That's right keep your dirty hands off ma boy bitch" Both Raven and Bee cracked up laughing at this, but Starfire didn't get so she didn't laugh.

"What about you Star?" questioned Raven wiping away a tear.

"I like Robin" She turned as red as a tomato and hid under her covers due to embarrassment.

Rae and Bee just laughed a bit.

Unbeknownst to them the boys were having a slightly comparable conversation.

"Hey Mas y Menos who do you fellas like?" asked Speedy doing some eyebrow trick, pointing at the wall behind him, there used to be a window there but ya know shit happens. The two boys just looked at him. Speedy sighed and pulled out an English to Spanish dictionary and translated what he'd just said.

"Oh, oh, oh Senorita Starfire" they said together.

"What a poor girl" said Aqualad laughing, and was immediately beating, pretty much getting the shit kicked in and out of him, and Speedy stuck an arrow in a very uncomfortable place.

"Owwwwwww" the beaten Aqualad groaned.

Menos said something cheeky in Spanish to Speedy, Speedy instantly whipped out the dictionary and when he found out what Menos had just said, he kicked him out of the bunk room and locked the door. Menos walked over too the nearby window and looked through it and conjured up the most saddest neglect showing eyes he could muster. Speedy just ignored him and his brother Mas just looked at the floor sadly. Menos understood why he didn't help; it was because he couldn't reach the lock on the door therefore he couldn't let him in.

Menos looked over at the girls cabin, grinned and ran at human speed over to it. He knocked on the door, it opened to reveal Bumblebee.

"Hey Menos wassup?"

"Boye kick me out" he replied pointing to his former home.

"Awwww, come in Menos" she moved out of the way so he could come in.

"Thankyou senorita Bumblebee"

He sat on the spare bed and started sniffling like a toddler.

"Whats wrong kid?" asked Raven showing real concern.

"Boys mean"

Raven and Bee looked expectantly over at Starfire. Starfire sighed, got up and sat next to the crying boy.

He immediately clung on to her, through a nearby window Hotspot, Speedy, Robin and Mas were glaring at him he just sent a smile back.

10 minutes later….

Ten mins later Mas came and knocked on the door. Bumblebee opened the door again, Mas decided to make a scene so he burst out crying, full frontal Niagara falls.

"Hmmm; she thought "Maybe I should keep an eye on the behavior of the two teams out here they've been acting real weird."

Mas was running around like a headless chicken, his eyes still blurry from cying so he accidentally ran into Raven's bed.

"Idiots" Raven thought, who was still meditating on her bed.

Mas cried harder because it really hurt, running into a bed, well you would cry too. Mas instantly stopped crying when Starfire came too his aid.

"Uh, uh, uh" he whimpered jumping up and down arms wide open waiting to be picked up and hugged.

Starfire looked back at the two girls behind her.

"Awwwwwwwwwww" Both Raven and Bee said, "Give him a hug Star."

She looked back at him; he was still jumping up and down. Starfire didn't have time too object because he jumped up and clung himself around her waist. Defeated and tiered she lay back down on her bed, Menos clung himself to her arm and pulled the blankets up around them.

Bee and Raven climbed into bed replacing their boredom with some well-needed sleep.

Speedy, Robin and Hotspot climbed into bed angrily muttering death threats. Cy and Beastboy walked sleepily over to their beds/ or charging stations, went to sleep and left Aqualad on the floor, still unconscious and as you guessed gargling and drowning in his spit (is that possible? Lol).


	7. Chapter 7

A\N: Yeah sorry for my last chapter, it was kind of wack, not too proud of that chapter, maybe you guys liked it.

Boys…

The sun shone through the cabin window, and being part animal, which included Rooster, Beastboy awoke first. He yawned and stretched in various different positions. He looked around the room and saw Cyborg still charging, Aqualad still sprawled out on the floor dribbling and the other three remaining guys were obviously having pleasant dreams of hurting Mas and Menos, Man Robin could laugh evilly.

He got dressed in something that obviously wasn't his uniform and went outside, he stood on the deck leaning over the railing and he took in the pleasant surroundings watching the sunrise and the wildlife.

"What a beautiful day" he whispered to himself, and started humming 'It's a beautiful day' by U2 (which I definitely do not own).

Girls…

Un the girls cabin Starfire finally willed herself to open her sleep filled eyes and carefully got out of her bed desperately trying to shake the two Spanish boys off her and still trying not to wake them, she succeed, grabbed her toilet bag and went to the showers.

The showers weren't really designated for genders you could just picked any one. She headed for the one on the left turned on the shower, did showery stuff, and well…showered I guess.

Back in the boys cabin…

Robin refused the urge to continue sleeping and rolled of his bed onto the floor where Aqualad happened to be sleeping, Aqualad grunted and said something about Speedy, Robin didn't think anything of it; he grabbed his toilet bag and headed off to the showers.

Robin walked into the bathroom area and heard singing coming from the left hand side of the toilets so he decided to go to the other one on the right hand side, which supposedly used to say boys but weather changes had distorted it. He too turned on the shower and showered, showering to the melodies of the other showerer showering in the opposite showers to him.

Hotspot sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, getting the crust out of them.

He yawned.

Scratched his butt.

Got up and got changed into a gay random Hawaiian shirt with flowers on it, a pair of gray shorts and red shoes. He opened up the really cheap door that looked like it was going to fall off its hinges and walked outside, he immediately noticed Beasyboy…staring up at the sun.

"BB ya know its not good for you to star up at the sun"

"Good figgin morning to you too dude"

Hotspot shrugged his head, walked down the moldy cracked steps and trotted into the big green forest.


	8. WTF?

A/N: Hi sorry it took me so long to update, just been starting new stories. Okay I advice discretion, this story contains use of drugs, in a humorous way of cause, it also contains coarse language.

Disclaimer: I of course don't own any drugs of my own, or anything else you find familiar in my fanfic.

This chappie is for: Slythergrl2004 and Sandra Yvette, you guys rock!.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Hotspot had suspected that he had been walking for quite a while now; he was still thinking about how long he'd been walking when he walked into a picket sign that had been logged into the rooty ground, the sign kinda smacked him into the crotch.

"Ughghghghgh" he fell to the ground trying to get himself together, so right now he was check listing everything too see if it was in the right place, "Right, one, two, and three, okay found em," He sat up and pondered about the sign "What kind of dumbass put a fucki'n picket sign in the middle of know where, let along making it groin height!" He thought aloud pretty pissed off, still rubbing his sore, supposedly swollen area.

He read the sign as best he could, it said…

'Keep out me duckies or I'll have ta resort to ruff houseing ya.'

"Okay?" he thought to himself "Obviously a wacked out, crazy psycho ass puts a sign in the middle of know where, this is getting weird I think I'll tell the other dudes" he got and ran 'wee, wee, wee all the way home'.

"You guys" Hotspot yelled as he burst through the door, which was hanging on by a thread, literally. The rest of the males just looked vaguely up from their comic relief books their eyes widened when they caught sight at Hotspot. Hotspot was covered head-to-toe in twigs, what everyone hoped was water, mud, they hoped about that too, and his gay Hawaiian shirt and gray pants were ripped in various places.

"What the hell happened too you man?" Cy asked looking the fire wielder up and down "I mean it looks like you got caught in head lights and got hit by train."

B finally got what Cyborg meant by 'getting caught in headlights' "Dude, not cool" BB yelled at him.

"Guys this is serious" Hotspot panicked "I went for a walk, just walking and a detoured a bit and a picket sign hit me in the nuts, after I regained myself I read the sign and it was wrote in a British accent" Hotspot spoke all this really fast "And then I came back to tell you guys"

All was silent until they all cracked up laughing, "Guys this is serious" Hotspot whined.

"You were scared of a picket sign?" BB asked between laughs.

"Well if you people want proof I'll give it too ya" at this time he was grinning.

"Fine we'll go with you just as long as you don't pee your pants when the big scary, British picket sign says Boo" Speedy said coyly.

Everyone but Hotspot cracked up laughing even harder.

"Well are you com'n" asked Hotspot.

"Yeah, we'll come" said Robin "Come on guys we've got some evil britanized picket sign to take care of" All the guys cracked up laughing again, as they wiped away a few tears.

"They all walked out chuckling, Hotspot stomping, out into the deep, dark foliage.

DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN…


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello, sorry it took me so long to update I've just been doing sucky homework.

It was dark, but eventually they came to the picket sign Hotspot had been talking about.

"There, there see it that's the one, see I told ya but nooooo no one listens to me"

The other guys sweat dropped anime style.

Robin read the sign out loud "Keep out mi duckies or I'll have ta resort ta ruff houseing ya"

"Hey dudes I know that accent anywhere that's Mad Mod!" BB triumphantly pumped a fist into the air.

"Well I say we look around" Speedy inquired. "Never know there might be something worth wild in here."

They all stepped over the sign and opened up a few leaves, behind them was a forest full of….. "WEED" they all screamed in unison.

"Shhhhhhh" the boys heard a voice and looked up a tree that was near by. In the tree was a crazy looking Johnny Rancid he was dressed in green cameo gear, holding a water gun with a pair of James Bond binoculars squashed up into his face. It looked like he'd been there for days. He slowly turned back to his activitys.

"Who's that?" Speedy asked Hotspot.

"Dunno I think his names Jonny Rancid meat" he whispered back.

"Ah'

"Uh Jonny, I know Dope is great, but isn't this a bit over the top?" asked Cyborg.

Johnny gave him a pair of evil eyes that said 'I will stab you with this water gun and burn you with this lighter that is intended for the weed I get."

This certain look could make many societies pee them selves.

"Ooookkkkaaayyyy" Speedy said, "So you guys comin?"

"Now is not the time to go impatient grass hopper"

The boys looked up at the wiggy, wacked out of proportion psycho sitting in the tree.

"Dude did you just call him a grass hopper?" BB asked.

Johnny growled, "Look if you want some grass sit there, shut up and wait!"

"Why wait, I mean its just sitting there, why not just grab some?" Robin asked.

"It's being guarded by guard dogs, stupid Mad Mod!"

"Wow, wow, wow let me get this straight that's Mad Mod's crop?" Hotspot asked.

"The one and only"

"Wow this place is like famous, people have died trying to get to this stuff!" Cy commented.

"When are you going in?" Speedy asked.

"At nightfall"

"Okkkkaaaayyyyy" Aquafag, I mean Aqualad said "Can we come back later or something?"

"Yes, but you must be quick you grass hopers, or you will surely be served!"

They gasped.

"Well I'm staying here"

All the guys turned their attention to Speedy. "You can't be serious?" BB asked.

"Well yeah I might get something good out of it" he perched down at the bottom of the tree.

"Young Speedy has much wisdom" Johnny commented dryly.

"Well were going to go now" Aqualad said as the group of boys minus Speedy walked off.


	10. Whats going on?

The remaining boys minus Speedy arrived back at camp, walked into their bunk rooms and climbed into their bunks,

"Guys; said Aquafag "That was just wiggy" Aqualad stared at the ceiling.

They looked at him.

"What!"

"Sooooo what d'ya wanna do?" asked the ever-bored Beastboy.

"Hey where are the girls?" Robin asked, thus ending the current 'who's bored, cranky and pissed off and who's not' conversation.

"…….." said everyone.

2 mins L8r…

"Cm' mon we've gotta find them!" Hotspot Screamed looked under a pebble.

"Yeah who will carry my spawn?" BB whispered, terrified at the thought.

"B we didn't need to hear that" Aqualad squeezed his eyes shut, trying to erase the current images.

They all zoomed around the campsite like cars without brakes (HA, you thought I was going to say headless chicken didn't ya, go on admit it!)

The group reformed.

"Where should we search now!" Whined Cyborg as he uprooted a tree.

Suddenly and predictably they heard laughter. The boys followed the heavenly sound they opened a thicket of bushes to reveal……………………………….

A/N: Sorry for the long wait been doing homework.


	11. Ohhhhhhh M'kay

They spread open the leaves to reveal…………………….(unnecessary pause)………………………………………………………………………………………………………(Really long unnecessary pause)………………………………A lake, in the lake their female teammates. Raven and Bumble Bee were swimming laps, trying to get Starfire to join them.

"C'mon Star it's easy, and the water isn't deep enough to drown in anyway" Bee splashed Raven while she said that.

"Yeah Star, I mean I'm Raven, the Gothic, weird, Creepy empathy, half demon that killed everyone on her home planet; by this point Raven was really depressing herself ….

On the motorway….

The police were still cleaning up the mess of blood and gore from the last car crash (caused by Rae) when a pole, I quote ' Grew legs, walked onto the right hand lane and reestablished itself, and then a motorist (Who was listening to ABBA on the radio if you want to know, and if you also would like to know if I don't own it, your suspicions have been confirmed) Ran (Bad pun intended) into it'

A man from the clean up crew sighed "Hhmmmm, and just too think my wife is in hospital right now giving birth to my only, perfectly healthy baby boy." He looked down at the concrete.

Another clean up crew dude put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it for reassurance "I know man, I know. I missed out on my very close sister's funeral today."

A clean up crew chick put a hand on his other shoulder "I know your pain, my husband in Europe has just got over a deadly virus, and was coming home today, but I'm not going to be able to see him in time for his next flight"

Some shaggy dude smoking a fag walked up and circled his arm around the clean up chick's waist, and blew a puff of smoke out his nose. He took the cigarette out and breathed in "Today the guys I work with (the Italian mafia) were going to send me a thank you gift for working with them (More Dope) while I was waiting for it I came here too look at the crash, when I heard news of a fire at the local post office, my present went down with it."

They all looked down at the ground.

Back at the lake…

"What Rae is trying to say"

"Raven" Raven corrected.

"Yeah what ever, is that we wanna teach you how too swim and hang out with yah" Bee said.

Raven brightened up a bit "Yeah."

"Okay friends you have beaten me, but I also have forgotten to bring togs with me" she admitted sheepishly.

"That's all right were swimming in our underwear" Bee said.

"You are?" Rae asked Bee.

"Yeah"

"Me too" said Rae

Starfire sighed a defeated sigh and took her top off

All the men's eyes widened.

"Holy fucking shit" said Hotspot.

"I know dude this is like, the most holiest of all fucking shits" BB said.

"Sssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the guys looked up a tree over head of them. Perched up in the tree were none other than speedy and Johnny. They were both dressed in cameo gear, Johnny was looking through his James Bond binoculars and Speedy was filming.

"Did ya get that?" Johnny asked.

"Yep" Speedy replied. Speedy pulled out a tape and threw it down onto the ground. The guys on the ground finally realized the huge, looming pile of tapes lying at the base of the tree.

Speedy, Speedily pulled out another cam tape from his black bag and loaded it into the video cam.

"You are learning well grasshopper," Johnny said.

"Yep, hey when I grow out of this grass hopper thing, do I like, get a promotion to wetter, or what?" Speedy whispered.

"Yep"

"Cool"

Robin took his one in a lifetime chance and pulled out his flip top cell phone and insanely started taking pictures. Mostly zoomed in places of you know where.


	12. What next?

A/N: Thankyou for reviewing my story and even bothering to read it in the first place! Now this story is gonna get heaps more wack, wiggy and all out dodgy! So if ya don't wanna read stuff like dat I suggest don't read it at all. Or use some burn ointment under your eyes to stop the burning from burning so much.

Disclaimer: You know the story 'girl writes fanfic, girl get sued for not putting a disclaimer, girl goes poor, girl dies from lack of internet communication.'

A/N: Okay everyone was asking where's Slade, where's Slade and where's Green Arrow and Dr.Light, well their comin up so you can calm down.

"Ssshshshhshsh, shsshshhshs" The Green Arrow spat (Literally) trying to shut up the snorting dude he was working with while trying to prank call pizza hutt.

He turned his attention back to the telephone and waited, being entertained by their theme song; he thought it was quite catchy.

"0800 83 83 83" He sang which made Light crack up even louder. "Oi I said SHUT UP."

A snotty sounding teen picked up the phone right on queue. "Hello this is pizza hutt may I take your order?" he said totally uninterested.

"Yeah Hi" Arrow said twiddling his finger with the phone cord. "I'd like to rent a pizza."

Arrow looked over at Light who was trying to conceal his laughter with a pillow.

"Ummmm we-" the punk ass kid got cut off, "Yeah I'd like ta order a meat lovers and a Hawaiian pizza, what the hell throw in a side of garlic bread too….oh and a coke."

The kid wrote down the order anyway not getting the 'Joke'. "Where should I send that too" the kid asked.

"Uhhhhh" Arrow looked over his shoulder and mouthed, "Where should they send it too?"

Dr. Light pulled out a piece of paper, scribbled something down on it and handed it too him.

Arrow raised an eyebrow at him, they never actually thought about whom to send it too. "Well where else the Fortress of Solitude?" Light asked.

"Yeah I'm here, send it too." He struggled to read Light's messy writing. "Wayne Manor."

The Green Arrow hung up after he'd finished "I'm never doing that again." Arrow said rubbing his temples.

"Are you kidding that was awesome!"

"So when are we scaring the crap out of those little kids?"

"Day after tomorrow"

"You mean tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah tomorrow, the day after the day after that what ever."

"I don't think I can wait that long" whispered Green Arrow to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello, thank you reviewers who have the guts to read my dodgy story…It doesn't mean stop though…

Disclaimer: Still nothing…

BACK AT PERV CENTRAL:

Starfire was down to her panties, and the boys couldn't help but look. Not like they weren't in the first place. Speedy and Johnny had gone back to check on the Dope crisis. Speedy had also thought up a 'Get rich quick scheme' he and Johnny had decided that they would copy all the tapes and sell them on e-bay.

"It's brilliant I tell you, sheer brilliance," Speedy screamed.

"Mhmmmm" Johnny was more interested in watching Mad Mod who was gardening in the Dope patch.

"No honestly we'll make millions!" Speedy said

AT THE LAKE:

The girls had gotten bored and cold with the idea of swimming, so they got out.

"Crap it's getting cold" said Bee getting out of the lake waving her hair around all bay watch styles.

"Crap this is getting HOT!" yelled Hotspot "And that's the way I like it uh, huh, uh, huh I like It.," He sang.

Starfire got out too, her 'Togs' drenched, they were white, and we all now what happens too now don't we?

"Hey I didn't know they were havening a wet T-shirt contest" BeastBoy was then clipped around the ear.

Raven got out next, and they all headed back for camp.

"Well that sucked" said Cy "Nothing exciting in there at all."

So they got up and went home too.


	14. Butlers?

AT SLADE'S LAIR:

After about two days of ringing butler friends to show up some actually did.

"Yeah, yeah that bitch is so weird" Wintergreen said to some butler dude.

"YEAH, I know" the butler dude said back.

Just then the doorbell went off 'BIN, bong, ding, ding' (I know it's a messed up bell)

"Hang Joe I'll just get the door" Wintergreen said to the other butler dude.

"Hello Alfred" Wintergreen said in a loathing voice.

"Hello Wintergreen" Alfred said just the same.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Wassup ma homie?" yelled Alfred as he did some sort of secret butler handshake.

"Yo, wassabi pimp man" he said, hugging his long, lost, butler friend.

"How's it been Alfred?"

"Pissy man pissy, friggin cleaning up after that millionaire prick"

"Where are the other dudes?"

"They'll be here in an hour make your self at home" Green said as he pulled a beer from the mini fridge.

"Don't mind if I do" said Alfred also grabbing a pink lamp shade and shoving it on his head. Whilst chugging down a beer.

30 mins L8r…

Heaps of butler dudes arrived and were partying like hell, Wintergreen was lying on the floor with a tube in his moth that was connected to a huge beer can kind of thing.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug" Butlers of all sorts were cheering him on.

'Bing, bong, ding, ding' the bell sounded again. Alfred answered it since Green was totaled out on the floor.

"Yo wassup ma homies?" the new butler guy asked as he walked in.

"For shizzel ma nizzle" some other butlers yelled.


	15. Run, run, run as fast as you can!

A/N: Hi y'all thank's to al those people who actually review me, it's not hard you just press the little lavender button at the bottom of the screen! The lavender button is your friend dammit!

Jezz chappie 15 holy crap…

With Jason and Freedy (Green Arrow and Dr.light)

(They're actually dressing up as them)

Green Arrow and Dr.light were getting their outfits ready. Arrows costume consisted of a pair of overalls, a red chainsaw, with gore already hanging off it and a hockey mask.

Light's outfit consisted of a hat, ya know a cowboyish one, gloves with scissors sticking out the ends and just some random old clothes.

"Tonight's the night" Arrow reminded

"Yup" Light nodded

"Yes serie bob" ( don't know how to spell it)

"For sure"

"Yup"

"Hmmhm"

"It's gonna be cool"

"Yep"

"Not thinking of backing out?" Arrow asked

"Fuck no, I'll treasure this forever"

"It definitely will be a Kodak moment"

"Hell yeah" Arrow looked at their costumes lying on the table in front of them.

"Lets get ready"

"Lets"

With the Teen Titans…

Everyone was back at camp except for Speedy and Johnny, but he wasn't hanging out with them in the first place so no one cared about him.

At the moment they we having a barbecue dinner around the campfire telling each other about embarrassing moments that they have been through and seen, it was BeastBoy's turn…

"Okay, so there was this one time I was at the mall buying Christmas presents and this hot chick in a white dressed walked over an air duct that was being blow dried, and her skirt blew up, it was like my 8th birthday all over again." Hi eyes glazed over in remembrance.

Raven went red from trying to contain her powers as coleslaw leaked out Robin's nose, since he was chuckling so hard.

With Speedy and Johnny…

"Run bitch Run!" Johnny yelled to Speedy as they were chased by a series of giant robots, with guns and rocket launchers and shit, man it was a hard-core action scene.

As they ran they were triggering sensors in trees that triggered more guns that unfolded out of shrubs, bushes, trees and shrubberies.

"Fuck, oh Crap!" Speedy said as he speedily leaped over a group of grenades.

Johnny saw a huge willow tree, he signaled to Speedy for him to follow. Johnny climbed up the tree and helped Speedy up. Johnny grabbed out his James Bond binoculars and looked around.

"All clear."

"Fucken Helll What the Fuck is that all about?"

"It's actually really hard to grow good dope that isn't to harsh on your throat"

"Really?"

"Yeah; Johnny replied "I've tried but I've always failed"

"And that's why you steal Mod's dope?"

"Nah I just like to rack him off, to me doe s dope yeah."

"Yeah"

Johnny handed him half a sack full off 'leaves'.

"Here you go have fun, don't sniff too many cat butts"

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

But he was gone; Speedy could see him off in the distance swinging through the trees like fucken Tarzan or something.

"What a crazy fuck" he looked down into the sack "Oh well" and jumped out of the canopies.


	16. OH YEAH!

A/N: Hey this is probably the third to last chappie, I may choose to write more, I think I mite write a funnier sequel with the HIVE academy more than likely I don't have a life so I've got heaps of time on my hands to murder…I mean Kill…Yeah kill right. Enjoy this chapter and Review, I hate people that don't review it's like Fricken free loading I hate that, if you don't review I'll come after you, yellin "Where's my review bitch,HUH!"

Chap 16: OH YEAH!

Everyone had gone to their cabins to sleep, well they weren't sleeping, Hotspot still hadn't forgot about his grudge on Robin with Starfire, Speedy didn't care, plenty more broads in the sea to fry.

"I'm gonna do this thing tonight!" Hotspot thought; Then Robin wouldn't be so 'oh I'm great, I'm a ladies man, I'm a chick magnet, I'm secretly a fag!" He continued to think

Beastboy was staring up at the bottom of Aqua(Fag)lads bunk, Aqualad didn't care about going out with Raven anymore he was interested in a girl called Dolphin anyway, plus he wanted to stay friends with BB anyway, ruining a friendship over a girl, pft, it's just not worth it especially if the girl rejects you, then you've got nothing, no friends no one to give you blow jobs uh, I mean…..to spend a loving and special relationship with. ( not saying BB gives him blow jobs anyway…)

Cyborg was charging and Mas and Menos were just poking Cy with a stick, they started talking (In Spanish)

"Hey Bro" Mas said to Menos

"Yeah, dude?"

"We still gonna cause trouble?"

"Maybe there's no one to cause trouble with" Menos mentioned

"Oh yeah….well there is Robin and Starfire"

"Yeah but Rob stole our girl"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" Mas looked up at the ceiling.

"This fucking sucks"

"I know" Menos sighed

"There's nothing to do…I feel like the wanderer."

"Like the song?"

"Yeah"

Then they started singing 'The Wanderer song'

Hotspot thought some more "What am I gonna do to him though, I could give him a wedgie…or a dunnie flush,…or a….oh I don't know I'll just wreck his mail box or something, I'm still pretty pissed that they ran me over, I mean jezz I'm fucking bright red I'm like a fucken Red light dammit," He looked over a Cy "Fuck this I'm gonna fuck up his car."

Hotspot got up and went outside with Cy's keys hoping to find a crow bar in the back "Hey wait I have his keys" he pulled a pair of keys from his tight ass pockets, he grinned "I always did hate camping trips, every time it rains,"

He got into Cy's car "I'm ditching this joint!" he yelled, turned the car on and went for a joy ride pumping up the music.

"Eww Gwen Stefani what a fag!" He swerved nearly missing a tree "Fuck, I need a license" (I feel your pain!)

Hotspot caught site of a white substance on the back seat in the rear view mirror "Guess my suspicions were wrong, he's not gay, mhhm" he nodded "Ewww, unless it was planted, I mean does he even have dick?"

With Speedy….

Speedy was giggling insanely smoking his stash "Hehehehehehehehhe", he had a most messed up smile on his face, it was all glazed over "Wow a rainbow" he stumbled into the boy's cabin. "Shit son" he tripped on a table, all the guys got up "What the fuck!" Aqualad jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling just to fall back down, he squirmed in pain "Ah, shit, fuck, shit, mother fucker!"

"Yes I am" Speedy said, then broke out in giggles.

Cy unplugged himself, you sound smashed or stoned or something.

Speedy was still rolling on the floor in laughter. Cy looked out the cabin door, went out and turned his cool arm torch on. "Ah so your stoned Grasshopper?"

"I'm a wetter now" Speedy said while staring at the ceiling, and then broke out into song "Somewhere over the rainbow, something, something, something, somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly, sex is free, with hot chicks, like Aphrodit…e, smoke pot with Jesus, Buddha and God, Gandhi and Hitler toooooooo." He humed the rest

Mas and Menos ran out side and picked up the trail of hemp leaves and brought them all inside. Robin picked up the half filled sack "Fuck there must be at least half a pound in here, we'd you get this?"

"Your mommas ass, I took it too makes some…Brocamolie!" (Austin Powers.) He broke out into giggles again.

"Hey Cy you got any papers?" BB asked

"No but heres heaps, conveniently stashed under the floor boards!"

So they all sat there rollin up dubies and smoke in them, Cy used the seeds to make marijuana fudge, which he ate afterwards.

In the girls cabin….

The girls were playing truth or dare, whilst listening too music.

"Okay Star I dare you tooo……..Run into the boys cabin and kiss Robin!" Bee said

"Nooooooo" Star yelled

"Yeeeesss" all the other girls cried in unison (Gotta love that word.)

"Ohhhhh" so she got u ran into the boys bunks and gave Robin a huge French kiss.

"Hey what about me?" Speedy asked as he puckered up his lips.

"Um…No"

Speedy was heart broken, so he made a giant doobie (Sp?) smoked it to swallow his pain and ate half of Cy's chocolate, hemp seed fudge.

"Hey Star you should stay." BB said

"Yeah Star stay" Cy said munching away on the fudge, probably the most sober of the group right now.

"What is that god forsaken stench?" Star mentioned

"It's called grass"

"Grass, as in grass pn the ground?"

"Nope, as in Grass of the gods" Speedy fondly puffed his doobie

"Isn't it called Marijuana?"

"You know about this stuff Star?"

"Yes we have it on my planet as well as neighboring planets."

"Is it illegal?" BB asked.

"No, it is used to calm a patient and relive them of stress."

"I wish they did that here." Aqualad sighed.

"Have you tried it before?" Cy asked, worried about her well-being.

"Oh yes many times." She sat down rolled some up and started stoning.

"You got your self a special girl there Robbie" Aqualad said to Robin, Robin looked over at Star, who was puffing rings of smoke into the air (My perants used to do that with normal cigarettes.)

"He's my Bitch." Star said to Aqualad.

With Hotspot….

Hotspot was at KFC (Don't own it.)

"And I'll have a small, A SMALL deluxe burger, cause y'know, I'm trying to watch my figure." Said Hotspot

"Okay sir." The order taker said.

"And I would like 4 nuggets."

"We only do 6 nuggets per pack"

"Okay how bout you take to of the nuggets and throw them away?"

"I'm sorry sir we only do 6 nuggets per order."

"Okay how bout this you get six nuggets and take 2 and shove them u your ass?"

"Oh yes sir" The order taker didn't want any trouble.

"Ok, Fuck my ass what else."

"Would you like some seasoned fries?"

"No please don't...just don't offer me anything."

"Okay sir."

"And I'll have a small, A SMALL half diet coke, half coca cola, cause y'know trying to watch my figure."

"Yes sir."

"How much is that?"

"6.95"

"Oh shit, no money um" he looked round frantically and found a few bucks in the dish.

"Sweet" he drove up and got his order.

With the Girls….

"Where's Star?" Raven interrupted the conversation

"I dunno, lets go look in the boys cabin" so they got up, went out to visit the boys. There they all were getting stoned.

"You stoners"

"Uh, oh" Aquafag said in shock horror.

"Oh holy crap" BB said

silence……

"You mean fucks didn't even think to invite us did you?"

"We can't get up." Cy giggled, but Robin was more of a silent, just so thankful for the dope kind of stoner.

"Join in then" Speedy said.

So they all sat down and got stoned together.

Green Arrow and Dr.Light…..

They were ready to go, all prepped to scare shit outa kids.

"Lock and load baby" Arrow loaded a shotgun.

"Were not gonna shoot em" Light said

"Oh fuck…Damn kill joys" he muttered under his breath.

They ran through he woods to the cabins, they looked in thought the windows, I started raining to give the effect, a boom of lightning light up and room a shadow showed on the floor. All the Titans looked out the window and saw Jason (Green Arrow) standing there with a chainsaw (I know he has a machete but chainsaws are better!).

"Oh fuck it Lucifer!" screamed Speedy

With Johnny….

Johnny had found Slade hide out tent place and was currently smoking pot with him, Slade puffed out some smoke through he slits in his mask.

"Shit son!" Slade said coughing.

"I know the best on the planet" Johnny said

"How'd you get it, ma cousin died tryin to get somea this?"

"It wasn't easy but I had help." Johnny smiled fondly

"What's his name?."

"Jimmy bob Junior" and the legend of Jimmy bob junior lives on even today.

"Sahweet did he live?"

"Hell yeah"

"Cool" they puffed in silence

Back to the Teen Titans….

"Oh holy mother of God" Raven screamed

Aqualad started praying

Arrow revved up his chainsaw and cut a hole in the wall it got stuck when it hit the window frame so he had to kick it in "Dammit" he screamed, he shimmied in under the tiny hole. Another bolt of lightning lit up the other window and they saw Freddy (Dr.Light)

"Hey bitches!" They screamed

Everyone started screaming, Freddy and Jason joined in, but stopped "Is that….weed?" Arrow asked.

The Titans nodded

"Really?" Light asked, they nodded again.

"Can we join?" Freddy asked, The Titans got into a huddle, then nodded at them

So they too started smoking pot…

With Hotspot…..

He ticked off his to do list, "Well I've got a lot done, mad a few deals with the Italian Mafia, accidentally touched his hair though, how was I supposed to know it came off huh?"

He looked at the Titan's mailbox "I even got to knock over my nemesis's mailbox!"

He drove the car to a paddock lit it on fire and ran off.

You could see the explosion from France!

So he went back to his apartment and smoked some weed then went to bed.

A/N: next chappie comin' out soon if you want a more funnier squeal just say! The HIVE academy baby! YEAH! Remember R&R dammit or I'll beat you with a more uglier, ugly stick than the one that your mum used on you when you were a baby! (Kidding!)


	17. Oh crap, please no! NOT THE END!

A/N: Glad you liked it, not bad for half an hour of typing, okay in a secret, top files case crap thing, a reviewer asked me if I could get the Titans fucking each other, I'll see, don't worry it won't burn one bit, I hate going into detail m'kay, now I'm probably not going to do any sick pairings, these are the ones so far...Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy/Bee. Mas and Menos might get someone I dunno yet, but I gotta put at least one sick pairing so…Speedy/Aqua. Don't hurt me please no flaming it's a messed up story m'kay.

Shout outs:

Slythergrl2004: I'm glad you liked it, I'm hoping that this chappie will be up too standards ).

Chapter 16: Oh crap, please no!

Everyone was in the cabin getting stoned. Cyborg was making fudgecicles, Star and Robin were making out, getin' real frisky. The drug had made Raven completely relaxed so, she too was swapping spit with Beastboy. Aqualad and Speedy were getting real friendly outside, who would have guessed.

BumbleBee was real pissed off cause Cy wasn't giving her any attention what so ever.

"OI, I need some lovin'!" Bee yelled

"In a minute my little sugar puff." Cy replied

She continued to pout.

Mas and Menos were sleeping, all the smoke in the air had knocked them out cold.

With Hotspot…..

Hotspot was in his apartment smoking the same stuff that was all the rage with the Titans right now. Too bad he didn't stay a little longer with the Titans, then he could of smoked Speedy's stash.

"Wow man. This shit is great" he said to Brother Blood.

"I know dude it's wicked, wanna go smoke this at the beach with my HIVE academy bitches?"

"Yep"

"Sweet"

So they went and partayed with the HIVE academy bitches all night, having wet T-shirt contests, smoking illegal substances, swimming and screwing hot chicks on the beach.

With the Titans…..

Everone was totaled out. Robin and Star were screwing on top of the cabin roof, and BB and Rae were screwing inside the cabin.

"Yes, YES!" Raven screamed in all her glory. "YES!"

"You like that? Huh, YOU LIKE THAT? YOU WANT THIS? WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"

With Starfire and Robin…

Robin wasn't the screaming type he was just silently thankful, Starfire wasn't she was getting all freaky scary movie 2 styles on him (If you haven't seen it see it, if you can't see it, go to a friends house and see it, It's fucking funny!)

"Raaaaaaarararararorororooaoaoa" it sounded like a demonic source or ten were entering her at least.

"What's ma name bitch!" she yelled at Robin, he looked at her strange "Um"

"I said what's ma name bitch!" she slapped him.

"Starfire, it's Starfire!" he yelled.

It was pretty much the same with BB and Raven but Raven is a demon so it would have been heaps freakier.

Cy and Bee were having a romantic dinner for two and were just being completely opposite, strange for stoners…

"Would you like more pasta honey?" Cy asked.

Bee nodded

"I'll be right back" He said and walked off toppling over.

With Hotspot…

Hotspot was laying on the beach, that chick with the tiny ass wings lying next to him "Well at least I didn't get the one with the small rack" He looked at Jinx and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

Jinx was sleeping next to that Kid Wicked Freak.

He got up, put some clothes on, and left. He went to get more KFC.

With Johnny and Slade

They had gone back too Slade's hide out, to find hundreds of old fogey butlers lying totaled out on the floor.

"Get out!" Slade yelled

All the butlers got up and slunk out the door, Slade smacked his bitch of a butler up for throwing a party at his hideout without his permission.

"I'm sorry sir!" Wintergreen yelled

"So you should be, get me more drugs for the growing floor."

Green walked away bowing, Slade turned to Johnny "He's my bitch."

So they stayed in his hideout and smoked dope for the rest of the story, never to be read again…in this story.

With the Titans….

All the Titans had woken up, regretting badly about the night before. Robin was having a panic attack "What if you get pregnant?; he said to Star "Batman would never forgive me."

With Batman and Alfred…

"Where were you last night?" Bats asked Alfred

"Uhhhhhhhhhh, I forget."

Titans…..

BB and Rae didn't care they had it all planned out, they would quit the team and start a new life, I mean how hard could it be? Only if she got pregnant though

Cy and Bee were hugging, and stuff all mushy, gushy, gooey crap.

"I love you honey" Cy said to her

"I love you too babe" she replied

"No matter what we'll get through this."

"Yup"

Aqualad and Speedy were giving each other side-glances, and giggling like sissy girls.

"Right Titans I think we should go home now." Robin said

So they all packed up and went home, everything stayed the same, except there were pairings, and everyone lived in the same T.

BB and Rae were trying to have kids, which made the ears of the other members bleed.

"My ears, they Bleed!" Speedy yelled

With Freddy and Jason….. (Green Arrow and Dr.Light.)

Everyone had mover out of the cabins, trying not to disturb the two scarers of the night

They woke up "What the hell they were here not to long ago." Light said

They both swinged out of the opposite beds on each side of the room.

"Oh dude ma head." Arrow said

"Damn pot."

"Lets ditch this"

"Yeah."

So they went home too, beamed up to the Justice Leagues fortrice (sp?) of solitude.

They both got a massive telling off from Batman "Were sorry." They both said.

"So you should be now go to your bed rooms."

They nodded and walked off to their rooms.

And even now Cyborg is still looking for his car…

Its not the end I got more ideas…

A sequel is coming, lots funnier. Merry x-mas to all the sequel will be coming soon give me some ideas and read my other stories! And then I'll read yours!


	18. The dreaded car drive

A/N: A reviewer sent me a few private messages asking me to continue and not end the story. I'm absolutely flattered that you guys like this so I'll indeed continue. Okay Raven gets pregnant, Star doesn't, dunno about Bee though, if you want me to ghange this say so.

Chapter 17: The car trip home….

The car trip home was a long one, silent, awkward, embarrassing, and the dope had made BeastBoy forget what happened last night, now Raven had to explain everything to him.

Speedy and Aqualad were crammed into the front passengers seat, and were sharing looks at each other and giggling like cheerleaders, Robin and Starfire were talking to help ease the problem, but they sucked at it.

"So Robin….um, nice weather were having." Starfire said, then it began to rain.

Robin decided to play along just to set the mood "Yeah…. um great…. um hum...yep, nothing could beat a day like this, no sere bob." It started to hail, and piss down even harder.

"Okay you two just cut through the crap, your killing me here!" Bee said sitting on Cy's knee while he was driving.

They just ignored her. "So…um…what's going to happen now?" Star asked.

They were interrupted by Beastboy who was screaming like a….um…a piece of metal being grinded on a grinder.

"WE DID WHAT?" he screamed in disbelief.

Raven nodded "Yep." Her eyes started to swell up a near by tree exploded into oblivion.

BB hugged her "It's okay Rae.."

"Raven!"

"Wow already having mood swings." BB commented a comment he shouldn't have, Raven elbowed him in the crotch "Since to that thing in there you got me pregnant!" She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry I was stoned, we'll make it through this I promise."

"Oh well that's comforting!" She whispered.

"Hey." He teased.

Raven started crying and apologizing "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, BB, It's my fault."

BB nearly cried him self. "This crap for nine months, I'm not gonna live through this; he thought "Ah crap!"

Starfire and Robbie were still talking; Star was fine she was yelling at him about a weeding now.

"We must become a parcel Robin"

"You mean an item?" Robin asked.

"Yes, yes, we must become wed, well shall be engaged on my home planet Tamaran."

Tears slid down under Robin's mask and slid down the side on his face. He wiped it away dismissively, a happy tear "Yes I finally did it!" he thought to himself.

"Yes Robin?"

"Yeah okay."

"Yay!"

"Oh, Oh speed bumps!" Cy yelled.

Raven didn't feel like speed bumps right now, so she blew them up. "Oh Raven!" Aqualad yelled, "I was looking forward to that!"

Raven glared at him it was a sort of glare that said 'I-will-make-YOU-pregnant-and-see-how-you-like-it'

"Never mind." Aqualad went back to his task of getting' frisky with Speedy.


	19. Raven pregnant?

A/N: I'd like to give credit too kidsnextdoor112, for the idea of making Raven pregnant.

Everyone had made it too the Titans tower in one piece. All the members of both teams had decided to all live in the same tower, just to help get through what was happening.

It was night time in TT all was friggin not silent thanks to Aqualad and Speedy who were playing little sex games which were keeping everyone up.

BeastBoy and Raven slept together in the same room, I don't know why, BB probably milked it and got away with it.

Robin and Starfire slept in the same room too. Robin probably milked it just like BB.

Bee and Cy were out at the pictures watching Saw 2 (don't own it, but I wanna c it.)

Finally Raven and BB got pregnant, well really only just Raven but anything is possible in a fan fic.

Raven walked out of the bathroom with a plastic stick in her hand, she gripped it tightly as if it were the most precious thing on earth. She walked over to Beast boy who was sprawled out on the bed.

"BB" she shoved him, still holding the stick.

"Gunng" he shifted in their bed, she shoved him again, harder this time. "Ahhhh" BB fell of the side of the bed.

"Ohhh sorry Beast boy!" she ran over and helped him up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Fucken wake me up at." He looked over at his clock. "One, ten P.M, okay so it isn't early, but why'd you wake me up any way, something wrong?"

"BB, I'm…"

"What spit it out"

"Pregnant."

"What?"

She said it again, a little louder and more definite, "I'm pregnant."

BB smiled "Do ma ears deceive me, praise the lord I'm gonna have a kid!" he preached to the ceiling.

He grabbed Raven and they started dancing, after about ten minutes of dancing, they both got dressed and ran out into the living room where everyone else was.

"Guys!"

"What BB, what do you want!" Speedy yelled.

"Guys, guess what."

"What." Robin asked.

"Raven is pregnant."

Starfire rushed up to Raven "this is true?"

"Uh yeh."

"We must get prepared!" Starfire carried her off "We must get clothes, and cradles, and bigger clothes for you to wear as the baby develops."

Starfire pulled her out the door.

The guys turned to BB, and Cyborg spoke up "Dude, now she expects you to marry her."

"What!" BB was shocked

"Yeah, cuz in the old days it was a sin to get a chick pregnant or start a family if you weren't married." Robin said.

"Oh"

"Don't worry hun, Raven is a great girl, how do you feel when you hang out with her?" Bee asked.

"Um I feel great, like nothing could amount to how great I feel when I'm around her, and I just want to be with her forever." BB blushed

"Well, that's love kiddo." Bee said and turned back to her readers digest.

"Will you guys come out with me and help me get a ring she might like?" BB asked.

"So you're gonna go through with this?" Speedy pulled his face of Aqualad and spoke.

"Yeah well I want to spend the rest of my life with her, what better way to do it?"

"We'll go right away." Bee said.

"awww I was having such fun!" Aqualad whined.


	20. Buying Rings

A/N: This story is going to end in about 5 chapters, but there will be a sequel, with the HIVE academy bitches!.

While Raven and Starfire were out shopping for baby clothes, the guys plus Bumblebee went shopping for a wedding ring at Michael Hill jewelers (don't own it.) They were looking through the glass cases down onto many different pieces of arty accessories.

"Jezz I can't afford any of these!" BB suddenly realized

"Well that's okay, you could always slide an onion ring on her finger, just like in the Simpson's" Cy remarked (Don't own it.)

Bee smacked his shoulder "Shut up, neither could you."

BB looked down, "oh it's okay BB we'll think of something."

BB looked at her with a huge smile on his face "You bet we Fucken will!"

A/N: A really short chappie, but I will do the next chappie soon, I'm going to keep updating really quickly so I can get this over with and do the sequel.


	21. The garage sale, and BB's flashback

A/N: I've been brainstorming some ideas, and I thought that after I've started the HIVE academy fanfic I might do a wedding of both Starfire and robin and beastboy and Raven if I finish a few other fanfics first, your more than welcome to go read them.

People flocked to go see The garage sale, getting there was difficult, but hey it's my fic, don't like it well you can piss off then!

Beast boy cried as he counted up exactly $700 for his moped. Robin patted him on the back.

"I understand BB I had to sell some pretty important stuff to get the girl I want to shag...uh...I mean the girl I want to be with for the rest of my life a wedding ring."

"Yeah don't we all chicks are so expensive these days."

"Yep." Robin sighed as he looked over at an Asian looking guy with a huge straw hat holding up one of a few Slade masks Robin was selling "I'll get you Slade." Robin mumbled not knowing that the guy in the big hat was actually Slade.

The man in the dirty robes and hungus straw hat walked up to Robin with all the three Slade masks and asked in a high, fake voice.

"How much do you want for these?"

"Nothing you can have em'"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sahweet."

The guy took the masks and jumped over the cliff into his wicked Black and orange jet boat.

"There's something oddly familiar about that dude."

Starfire who ran up to him with Raven interrupted his thought, Raven looked over at BB.

"Why is BB crying?"

"He is having a very tough time right now."

Raven nodded.

"Robin, love of my life." Starfire said, Robin cringed.

"Yeah Star."

"Why are you selling things?"

"Oh we need the extra money."

"Oh yes."

BB Flicked the last 50-dollar note into his left hand and sighed, "C'mon Robbie we better get going."

"Yeah…okay."

"Friend Beast boy, and love of my life Robin, where are you going?"

"Umm…" They had to think of a quick plan.

"To the uhh…car parts store?"

"Yeah the car parts store." BB winked at Robin as if to say 'Great plan.'

Cyborg walked up to them "Yah could I come? I need a new fan belt the other one wore out."

"Yeah sweet I guess that means we won't have to use public transportation." BB cringed at the thought of another Bus driver like the one he saw when he was a kid.

Flash Back….

Mento and Robot man Decided to play the meanest trick on the poor unknowing eight-year-old Beast boy.

"Quick, QUICK!" Mento Hurried Robot man into the fake bus.

"Calm down man." He chuckled (Truth is I live in NZ and I haven't seen any of the new episodes so I don't know what the hell they act like.)

BB ran up. "I'm ready for my first bus ride!" BB said enthusiastically.

"Oh really?" Mento asked.

"Yep sure am dad!" (Okay I don't really know anything about the Doom Patrol)

'You're going to be crapping your pants by the time this is over.' Mento thought.

"Hop in then" Mento moved out of the way so BB could get on.

BB couldn't see the bus drivers face but moved down the corridor anyway.

The bus started moving, it was calm until they got around the corner, Him and Mento started screaming but you could tell Mento was faking.

"Garfield were gonna DIE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

Robot man drove around town in a drunken state, and after about 30 mins of driving hazardously he stopped at the nearest bus stop to their house.

Mento walked out the bus door and hopped down onto the pavement. BB cautiously Stepped onto the curb.

Elasti-Girl stepped under the street lamps light.

"RITA!" Mento said in alarm "What are you doing up this late?"

"I could ask you the same question. Steve."

"MUM!" BB ran up to Elasti-girl and hugged her.

"Look Rita I can explain."

"Save it."

"Mum, mum." BB pulled on Rita's skirt almost down trouting her. "Yes."

"Me and Dad just went on the most scariest bus ride ever, It was cool but it was scary at the same time as well!"

"Oh I can imagine."

Mento was waving a flag that had the pictures of a screw and a ball on it Mento was also circling his finger next to his head.

He stopped when Beastboy looked at him.

"I don't ever wan to ride another bus ever again!"

Robot man, in a drunken haze, pulled a man in uniform out of the bushes and threw him into the bus, picked up his beer and walked off."

End of Flash back….

"And I've never been in a bus since." The three guys fondly looked upwards. Then filed into Cy's car and droved of the side of the cliff and off to the 'car shop to buy a fan belt.'

A/N: Weak I know I tried my best, haven't been feeling very funny lately


	22. car trip to repco

A/N: Ello peeps it's me again with the newest installment of this story, enjoy.

As the three men, Cyborg, Robin and Beast boy drove through town "Hey Cy." BB asked

"Yeah BB." Cyborg said as he ran over a little girl who didn't look both ways before she crossed.

"After we go to the car parts store…"

"Oh you mean Repco?"

"Yeah dude I don't care I don't own a friggin car okay."

"…I hate you BB."

"I know, anyway after you get a fan belt for the car since the one we're on is starting to wear out, could we go to Michael hill jewelers?." (Don't own it)

"Yeah but…why?"

"Because Beast boy and I are going to propose." Robin said as he inspected his glove.

"Oh you two are going to pop the question huh?"

"Yes Cyborg." Robin said in a strained voice.

"…I knew you two were gay."

"WHAT!" BB and Robin screamed.

"Cool it I was only kidding."

"Oh." BB said as he sat back in his seat.

"That's great cuz I'm gonna do the same with Bee." Cy mentioned after he ran over an old granny who took ages to cross at the lights with her little Zimmer frame. (I'm pretty sick huh?)

"Great." BB didn't really care this sucked and he wanted to get this over and done with.

With Speedy, Aqualad and Johnny Rancid…

The three mentioned above were at Johnny's hideout. His hideout was east underground of the sewer.

As you can guess they were smoking pot, and other illegal drugs as well as snorting cocaine.

"Shhhhiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttt ssssssssooooooooonnnnnnnn." Speedy said as he exhaled

Aqualad was snorting cocaine when he emerged his face was covered in white powder.

Johnny laughed at him then Aqualad threw some at him "Hey that stuff costed me a lot!" Johnny yelled, but Aqualad didn't listen so it broke out into a cocaine/snowball fight.

They arrived at Repco BB and Robin waited in the car while Cy went in and brought his stuff for his beloved car.

"So how you gonna do it?" BB asked

"…Do what?" Robin looked at himself in the mirror on the outside of the door.

"Pop the question"

"Oh well I'll probably do something really special for her."

"Like what?" BB brought out a notebook from nowhere.

"Well, I dunno exactly maybe I'll put it in her drink."

"…Dude that happened on the Simpson's okay it didn't work!" BB leaned over the back of Robin's seat and messed up his hair.

"STOP IT!" Robin yelled as he tried to push him away. "I just got it perfect!"

"Stop it" Bb mimicked

"…I hate you BB"

"Yeah I've noticed that everyone does."

Robin re-aligned his hair as BB talked.

"Well when I'm going to propose to Raven I'm going to get her a nice ring and do I when she's in the shower or something."

"……..okay."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well I was thinking of doing it when Star's fricken skinny dipping on top of the tower"

"K then"

Just then Cy walked up to the car and got in. "okay I'm done so now what?"

"Okay Cy where're going to Michael Hill jewelers." Robin said as he stood the last improper hair into place.

"K"

Gizmo drove up next to him in his jeep. "Hey fart face" Gizmo said

"WHAT IS IT YOU WANT FROM ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"I want you to say hello to my little girlfriend!." Gizmo yelled as that girl with the wings sat up behind gizmo.

"Oh hi" Cy said "And who the fuck are you again?"

"…..I dunno I can't remember." She hiccupped and giggled.

"Wow I'm getting lucky tonight!" gizmo yelled as he revved his car and drove off.

"Lucky son of a bitch!" BB yelled.

"Yeah you knocked your load up you dick!" Cy laughed

"Lets just go!" Robin yelled.

So they rode off into the sunset to Michael Hill jewelers.


	23. Reporters and poke'mon

A/N: Yeah I'm sorry nothing is funny to me anymore especially when you can't look to the upside of stuff.

At The jewelry shop:

"GET OUTTA OUR WAY!" BB yelled as he pushed over vicious news reporters looking for a story.

A news chick wearing pink and had blonde hair ran up to them, microphone ready "Titans!" she yelled to try and get their attention. "Get the hell out of my way fat ass!" she pushed another journalist over.

"This is Hail Galestorm reporting live at Jump city mall." She turned her attention back to the Titans who had a 'WTF!' look on their faces.

"Titans why are you at a jewelry store?" she shoved the mic into their faces.

"Ummmm" Bb said as he looked to the other two guys for help.

"……" said Robin.

"……." Said Cyborg

"Fuck" murmured BB

Then BB got an idea "Hey…. isn't that Ash from poke'mon and OMG IT'S MISTY!"

All the news reporters turned around.

"Hey it is too." Robin said.

"Holy shit!" Cy said unbelieving what he was seeing.

Ash and Misty just stared. Then ran off, but Misty had too much McDonalds (I'm eating McDonalds right now and I'm pretty pissed off because they forgot my sweet and sour sauce THOSE BASTARDS, oh and I don't own it!) and became really fat so she fell over. Hundreds of news reporters ran after them.

"C'mon Misty you fat fuck!" Ash said as he tried to pull her to her feet.

"Just go on with out me." She replied expecting something romantic.

"Really?…gee thanks!" He dropped her and ran off.

"No, NO! You bastard." Misty screamed as reporters swarmed her.

"It a good thing they didn't see us darlings" two police officers from poke'mon giggled as he kissed each of their hands.

"So you two are twins huh?" Brock asked with interest as each one of them giggled a bit more.

"Nice save BB." Him and Cy high fived. (That rhymes)

"Now lets get this over and done with or I might just kill someone."

Slade who was shopping at Farmers (Don't own it) heard him "See we are not so different after all." He accidentally said aloud.

A man shopping next to him looked at him terrified out of his pants. "You're a fucken fagot dude!" And browsed somewhere else.

"Damn" said Slade.

The Titans men of the team had finally finished. BB brought Rae a necklace with a raven dangling off it and a gold ring with a ruby at the center.

Robin brought Star a charm bracelet and a silver ring with a lavender gem in the middle. (Cheapo)

Cy brought Bee a pair of earrings with Bee's on them and a gold ring with an obsidian gem in the middle.

"Perfect!" robin yelled like the cheapo he is.

"Yep." Cy admired his gift for Bee he had brought

"Now can we please get the fuck outta here!"

"Yes."

A/N: I guess that was kinda funny how funny do you think it was on a scale of 1-10?

Anyway, read some of my other fic's too. Oh and I'd like to thank all my reviewers including

'Slythergrl2004.' Who rocks

I'll hear from you later.

Artemis out! I've always wanted to do that! . 


	24. mArRy Me!

A/N: I'm trying to get this over and done with so I can write more stories that include

Cabin fever: The wedding

Cabin fever: Hive academy

And some Dramas and some angst stories.

Oh and to make some things clear, Hotspot torched Cy's car, well Cy had a tantrum and is going to beat the shit out of Hotspot at the wedding K! Cy made a new T-car K! Oh and Speedy and Aqualad are still fags. **Nods** yup.

On with the chapter….

The guys avoided more journalists trying to get a fresh piece of meat, as they all crowded into the small T-Car.

"Damn journalist trying to get steaks to roast…damn conspiracy's." BB said as he admired the ring and necklace he'd brought Raven for her wedding.

Cyborg drove out of the entry of the mall which pissed off a lot of people who where trying to enter.

The guys did a detour into the local alcohol store to buy a keg for the wedding.

"So Robin how you gonna propose to Starry?" Cyborg asked as he pulled the finger in his rear view mirror so the guy behind him could see it.

"I don't know might jump it up on her while she's in the shower or something"

"Oh so she gives you a nice wet naked hug huh?" BB asked over the seat

"Well yeah!."

"K then, how you gonna do it BB?" Robin asked

"I might do it while she's reading a book so she'll stop reading and pay more attention to me."

Robin and Cy starred, Cyborg ran another old lady over.

"Say what?" Cy asked.

"Dude that's the most lamest thing I've ever heard!" Robin slapped him on the head.

"Owwww." BB said "Well I'm happy with it so I'll make it work m'kay!"

"What ever." Cy said as he ran Kid Flash and Jinx over with his car, Kid flash saved Jinx and He by grabbing her bridal styles and running out of the way, they then kissed passionately in the middle of the road.

"Damn." Cy muttered as he slumped into his seat.

"I feel your pain." BB said as he grabbed the starring wheel and swerved it into that Rorek dude (the dragaon or whatever one he was) sadly he dodged. BB winded down his window.

"Why won't you just die!" he screamed, Rorek just pulled the finger, BB did the same back.

"I feel your pain too." Robin said as he grabbed the starring wheel and swerved it into kitten and fang.

Fang dodged but Robin hit Kitten. "Yes!" Robin pumped a fist.

The three piled out of the T-car and went inside the Titans tower. Inside Raven was reading a book. Bumblebee was cooking some pie but Starfire was no-where to be seen!

Both Raven and Bee had earplugs in; the three men understood why if they listened hard enough you could hear Speedy and Aquafag still going hard at their little sex games.

"Ewwww." BB cringed.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Robin said as he walked down the hall, probably to go find Starfire.

"Yeah okay Robbie." BB said as he watched Cyborg talk to Bumblebee.

BB walked up to Raven who was reading. "Hey Rae!"

Raven looked at him 'I love these earplugs' she thought as she ignored him.

BB pulled out her earplugs "I have a pressy for you."

"What, WHAT?" she thought, being 3 weeks pregnant doesn't help either.

He pulled out a ring box and the necklace he'd brought her, Raven fainted.

Robin walked down the hall past Speedy's room where they were…doing stuff.

Robin cringed "ewwww" (Oh Robin we all know your gay.)

Sure enough Robin could hear Water running and the sound of Starfire singing. He walked up and knocked on the door.

"Star?" Robin asked hoping she'd ask him to come in.

"Um, yes Robin, Love of my life?"

Robin nearly cried well if you were him it would be better than being called 'friend Robin' right?

"Can I come in?"

"Well I am Having a…" she was cut off by Robin "Great I'm coming in!" Robin barged through the door met by a wet naked Starfire who was taking a shower.

"Epp!" Starfire said as she tried to cover her self up with a small pink face cloth.

"Gimme a hug." Robin walked over to her with his arms spread apart, waiting for her to hug back. She starred at him.

"Well don't treat me like fricken Frankenstein give your boyfriend a hug!"

Starfire reluctantly hugged him "Awwwwwww." He said, then cleared his throat "star there's something I wanted to say…"

"Hey Bee." Cyborg said as he pulled up a chair next to Bumblebee who was eating a donut and drinking a soda.

"Yeah?" she asked as she ate a big chunk out of her donut.

"There's something I wanted to say..; he got the ring and necklace ready behind his back.

"Oh so you think I'm fat too!" she prayed donut into his face.

"No, no!" he shook his head.

"What doesn't fatty make enough funny for you!" she asked as she grabbed her boobs and started singing 'my milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard.'

"No not at all!" Cy waved his hand frantically.

"Then what?"

BB finally woke Raven up "Rae are you okay?"

"Yeah I just had the weirdest dream."

"Raven I want you to…"

"Marry me." Cy BB and Robin said in unison.

A/N: Heya guys sorry about the long wait, just started high school and it's a real drag so much homework! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and.

REVIEW DAMMIT!


	25. Authors note

A/N: heya guys sorry it took me so long to get back, I've decided to end the story here. Sorry but sequels have already started.

'Cabin Fever: The wedding.' And

'Cabin Fever: HIVE academy.'

Go check em' out, and thanks so much for reviewing and sticking with this extremely fucked up story!


End file.
